The University of Michigan Training Program in Gastrointestinal Epidemiology will develop academic gastroenterologists who are thoroughly trained in the design and execution of prospective clinical trials and classic epidemiologic research. Through this training, these clinical investigators will successfully compete for external federal grant funding and succeed in academic medicine careers. The goals of trainees in the Training Program in Gastrointestinal Epidemiology will be: (a) completion of a MSc in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis at the U. of Michigan School of Public Health which will provide formal training in research design, epidemiology and biostatistics; (b) completion of a detailed and comprehensive GI Epidemiology series, which will provide additional skills in grant writing, health care policy, and outcomes research methods, (c) design, execution, and publication of a clinical research project under the guidance of a team of mentors, including methodology experts (i.e., epidemiologists) and content experts (i.e., gastroenterologists) (d) preparation and submission of a Career Development Award, which would provide transitional funding for an independent career in academic medicine and research. The environment at the University of Michigan offers numerous educational and collaborative opportunities. Twelve training faculty from the Division of Gastroenterology, Division of General Internal Medicine, Departments of Epidemiology and Department of Health Care Policy/Management at the School of Public Health, the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program, the VA Center for Excellence in Practice Management and Outcomes Research, and the Consortium for Health Outcomes, Innovations, & Cost Effectiveness Studies will offer a broad spectrum of research expertise in gastrointestinal epidemiology with multiple levels of established collaborations. This training faculty has vast experience mentoring trainees and educating post-doctoral fellows about epidemiology and research techniques. To capitalize on this rich environment, trainees will have 80% of their time protected to participate in the formal coursework, interactive seminar series, and mentorship from a team of research preceptors.